Playing the Player
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: "It's simple. Just a game. We hold hands, hug, kiss, do all the normal couple stuff you and I both hate. The first person to fall in love loses." He smirks back at her. "Alright Chigusa, you're on." Shinji and Takako play a game in order for Takako to exact revenge on Shiroiwa High's player. AU, Program not part of the story. Full summary inside. T to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to write an original story for this idea for a long time, but decided it was too cliché. I knew a cliché idea like this might be more appreciated for fanfiction, and Battle Royale was the first category that popped into my mind, so I decided to go for it. I've never written a BR fanfic before, but I ADORE this book, and love the idea of Takako and Shinji together. Hope you guys like it! **

**Also, just a quick thing: I don't like the character of Keita Iijima, but Takako needs to have a crush in the story, and since Shinji hates Keita, he's perfect. Also, Keita was pretty good looking in the movie. **

_Full Summary: Takako Chigusa always hated player Shinji Mimura, but never more than when he broke the heart of her best friend. For revenge, she decides to play the player, get him to fall in love with her, and then break his heart. But she gets more than she bargained for when she starts to fall for him instead._

Takako Chigusa hurried down the halls of Shiroiwa High on the first day of her junior year. She and her friends were planning to meet at the front steps in a few minutes, but when Takako got up that morning, she got a call from her friend since Haruka Tanizawa telling her Chisato was upset and they all needed to meet earlier.

She'd gotten to school extra early; she'd even convinced Hiroki to come with her. They were going to walk to school together everyday anyway so she begged a little and had gotten him to agree to come along early. However, she suspected he'd come with her so early when he rushed off to his locked immediately after the two arrived at school. Confused, Takako followed him. It took a few minutes for her to find him because she only saw the general direction Hiroki headed in. When she saw him, she avoided going over to him because he was a little preoccupied. He was standing by his locker talking to Kayoko Kotohiki, a playful, energetic girl that Hiroki had a crush on since junior high. However, he could never work up the nerve to ask her out, and Kayoko, who was often wrapped up in her own world of pretty clothes and tea ceremonies, remained oblivious to his true feelings.

Takako rolled her eyes at the familiar sight of Hiroki nervously rambling on and Kayoko listening with a smile on her face. She was the only one who could listen to a boy ramble about some meaningless topic she couldn't care less about and not get bored or annoyed. Takako quickly set off to the second hallway of the third floor, which the girl's bathroom Haruka, Chisato, and Takako's other friends were in.

In junior high, Chisato Matsui wasn't the kind of girl Takako would be friends with. But that could be because, in junior high, Takako never had many friends. She was sort of friendly with Noriko Nakagawa, but that's because everyone was. She had the sweetest disposition of anyone Takako knew, and no one could be mean to her. Satsuki Honda was her best friend, but their second year of junior high, they didn't end up in the same class and could only spend time together during lunch and after school. Hiroki Sugimura, Takako's best friend since elementary school, was in her class, but he was a big time athlete and spent a lot of his time with his other guy friends. That included player Shinji Mimura, a guy Takako hated since elementary school, so she tended to not spend time with Hiroki's other friends.

Takako thought about befriending other girls. She was quite the athlete, star of the girls track team. She decided a good way to make more friends was to join another sport, so she tried out for and made the girls volleyball team. Her class's female representative Yukie Utsumi, and her best friend and faithful sidekick, Haruka Tanizawa were co-captains. Takako got to know Haruka and Yukie very well; Haruka was pretty aggressive on the court and Takako took a liking to her, but she found Yukie to be extremely annoying and quite bossy. Still, Takako did think Yukie was trustworthy, sensible, resourceful, and caring, and liked Haruka, so she tried to hang out with Haruka and Yukie's other friends after volleyball a couple of times. Noriko was part of the group. So were Satomi Noda, Izumi Kanai, Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, Yuka Nakagawa, Yuko Sakaki, and Chisato Matsui.

Takako already liked Norkio, but couldn't get used to the other girls. Satomi Noda was the smartest girl in Takako's class, Third Year Class B. Heck, she was the smartest girl in Shiroiwa junior high. And she was much too serious and reserved for Takako's taste. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Yuka was much to lively and cheerful. She always had a smile on her face, much like Noriko. But unlike Noriko's kind smile, Yuka's was just too bright. Who could be that cheery all the time? Fumiyo Fujiyoshi was Yukie's other best friend. She was a huge gossip and Takako didn't trust her in the slightest. Izumi Kanai was fun to be around and had a good sense of humor, but she was also kind of a snob. She came from a rich family, and even though Takako knew she probably wasn't snobbish on purpose, she still had no desire to get to know her.

Yuko Sakaki was quiet, and to be honest, she scared Takako a little. Something seemed a little off about her. She was part of Yukie's group, but Yuko's best friend was Kaori Minami, who gave Takako the same vibe Yuko did. There was something off about both girls, like they were rubberbands who would eventually snap. Still though, Yuko had a huge crush on Shuya Nanahara, one of Hiroki's friends, and another big time athlete at Shiroiwa Junior High. Together with Chisato Matsui, she spent her time giggling, swooning, and obsessing over Shuya (in Yuko's case), and one of Shuya and Hiroki's other good friends, Shinji Mimura (in Chisato's case). Besides the fact that Takako couldn't stand girls who giggled, swooned, and obsessed over boys, Takako also hated the fact that Chisato chose to crush on the jerk Shinji Mimura rather than a decent guy like Shuya Nanahara.

Takako and Shinji had been in the same class every year since elementary school, and every year, her hatred for him grew. As she grew closer to Hiroki, she was forced to get to know his other friends. Yoshitoki Koninobu was okay. He was funny and sweet and had a crush on Noriko. Takako didn't really care about romance or couples, but she knew they'd be good together.

Shuya Nanahara liked rock music, playing the guitar, and writing songs. He and Shinji were on the basketball team together, though Shuya's best sport was baseball. He was a really good friend. Noriko had a crush on him, as did several other girls (including Yukie Utsumi), but Shuya liked a musician named Kazumi Shintani, who was a grade above him.

Yutaka Seto was annoying in Takako's mind; he earned the reputation of class clown, but he was funny and no one could deny that. He made several people laugh, including his crush, Izumi Kanai. Izumi loved Yutaka's sense of humor, although she didn't really hang out with him and had no idea he liked her. Yutaka was Shinji's best friend, though she couldn't see why. Even if she didn't hate Shinji, she would think the friendship was odd. They weren't really similar.

Shinji Mimura was a grade A jerk. He earned the nickname The Third Man for being the star of the basketball team. He was hot, and even Takako couldn't deny that. But she still hated him. He didn't do too well in school, but he was smart. Quick as a whip. But she hated how he treated girls and the attention he got. As he got older, and more and more girls started to like him, he started his 'love them and leave them' system. He never went out with someone, never even had the same girl twice. Despite all that, he still had almost all the girls in the school chasing after him hoping he'd give them a chance. He had _fan girls_, and that to Takako, was disgusting. On top of that, he was self centered, arrogant, cocky, made fun of Hiroki for being "soft" as he called it, and made rude remarks to the girls who were upset at never seeing Shinji again, and most of the girls didn't even realize. He also made rude remarks to Takako because Takako made it her personal mission to yell at him every time she witnessed him being an ass to a girl or Hiroki.

Kazushi Niida was an arrogant, self centered jock who had a huge crush on Takako. He started a rumor that he and Takako were dating when they started junior high together and he tried to rape her during Third Year Class B's study trip. If Takako hadn't been on high alert near the creep, and hadn't punched him the stomach so hard, he staggered long enough for Takako to get away from him, he would've succeeded. Even after all that, Takako still hated Shinji more.

When they were in elementary school, Hiroki used to be a crybaby because he was beat up and verbally bullied. The leader of the bullies was Shinji Mimura. Even though Hiroki and Shinji were friends now, and when she really thought about it, she and Hiroki wouldn't even be friends if he hadn't gotten bullied, Takako hadn't forgiven Shinji for making her best friend miserable. In addition, there was Shinji's hatred of Keita Iijima. Takako wasn't interested in boys, but she couldn't deny she had a crush on the guy. He used to be a dork in junior high, but he really changed in high school. In junior high, Keita used to be good friends with Shinji and Yutaka, but then something happened that made Shinji and Keita hate each other (and there was no doubt in her mind that the incident was Shinji's fault), and though Keita was still sort of friends with Yutaka, the rest of Shinji's friends wouldn't give him the time of day, even though none of them knew what happened and Takako hated that too.

So, because of all the hatred she held for Shinji Mimura, she couldn't possibly like Chisato Matsui, a shy, timid girl who actually _liked_ the jerk. But then, everything changed.

The summer before high school started, Yukie and Haruka had a huge falling out. All the girls in Yukie's group were forced to pick sides. Yuka instantly took Haruka's place as Yukie's sidekick, and Fumiyo, who was mainly part of the group because of Yukie and never really became friends with Haruka also chose Yukie's side. Noriko hated the idea of choosing sides, but couldn't deny she supported Haruka in the fight. However, she tried to stay neutral. Yukie however, outraged that Noriko, who was her friend first, wouldn't choose her side and accused her of not choosing Yukie's side immediately because she always secretly resented and hated that Yukie liked Shuya. Noriko tried to explain to Yukie that what she said wasn't true, but Yukie went on to say Noriko had no chance with Shuya, while Yukie's prospects were great. Still Noriko tried to reason with her friend, but Yukie went on with the insults and Noriko eventually grew angry and chose Haruka's side. Chisato was also Yukie's friend first, but she, like Noriko, thought Haruka was right, and clearly chose Haruka's side.

Izumi ,Yuko, and Satomi didn't like the idea of the huge fight or choosing sides so they chose not to. Yuko wasn't really obligated to choose by either Yukie or Haruka since she wasn't best friends with them. Izumi had grown close to Megumi Eto and Kayoko Kotohiki the past year. Megumi was another rich girl, but sweet, because she was best friends with Mayumi Tendo (who was best friends with Kayoko since birth), a girl who was on pretty good terms with everyone, much like Noriko. Because of Izumi's newfound friendship with Megumi, she, like Yuko was also better friends with Megumi, Mayumi, Kayoko, Kaori Minami, and Mizuho Inada, and wasn't forced to choose sides either and remained friends with both of them. Satomi however did not have that luxary since she was really good friends with both Yukie and Haruka. Unable to choose, Satomi just left the entire group.

Satomi was now friends with the bad-ass Mitsuko Souma. Mitsuko was a bad girl, and definitely a criminal. She scared several people and no one wanted to mess with her. Mitsuko was the leader of a girl gang. Mitsuko's gang consisted of several girls, but her two best friends were Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi. However, once Satomi joined Mitsuko's girl gang, she replaced Hirono as Mitsuko's right hand girl. Now Mitsuko had three best friends, and even though Hirono hated Satomi for replacing her at first, it was clear that now both she and Yoshimi respected her. Takako never would've expected the still serious, still intelligent girl, who was now the smartest girl in Shiroiwa High, to be such a bad ass, but Satomi surprised everyone.

In Takako's first year of high school, when she realized Haruka was no longer friends with Yukie, or many of the girls in Yukie's group Takako didn't like, she tried to get close to Haruka again. She already liked Noriko, and even though she wasn't thrilled with the prospect of hanging out with a girl who had a crush on Shinji Mimura, she soon found out Chisato had a lot more substance to her now and Takako ended up liking her. She and Satsuki almost immediately became part of Haruka's group of three that first year, and the five girls were best friends ever since.

Now, two years later, most of the old gang hadn't changed. Ever since the first year of high school, Third Year Class B somehow always had a class together. In the first year, it was algebra, in the second year it was physical education, and this year it was pre-calculus, physical education, and history. The class was also in homeroom together. Takako was happy to see that Satsuki was in all of her classes this year, which meant this was the first year that Third Year Class B would be getting an addition to their shared classes.

Takako and Hiroki were still each other's best friends first and everyone else's best friend second. Takako was still a straight A student and the fastest girl on the track team (she'd given up volleyball; it just wasn't as fun as running), and still had a crush on Keita Iijima. She was still the most stylish girl in school, and still wore jewelry that the teachers thought was gaudy and students thought was cool and still had dyed orange hair which the teachers thought was rebellious and studnets thought was pretty. Mitsuko and her friends were still the girls no one wanted to mess with, much like Kazuo Kiriyama and his hoodlum gang. Girls like Noriko, Kayoko, and Izumi still went after other guys, completely oblivious to the fact that there were perfectly decent guys who were in love with them. And Shinji Mimura was still a grade A jerk. Although…

Over the summer, Chisato had worked up the courage to ask Shinji out. She was the first girl to ever ask him out on a date rather than ask to "have some fun" and he liked that, so he agreed to a date. One date turned into two, then three, and soon enough, Shinji and Chisato were in an actual relationship. They'd been going out for a little over three months when school started.

When Haruka called Takako telling her Chisato was upset, Takako should've known it was because of Shinji, but that didn't click in her mind until she joined her friends in the girl's bathroom, and heard her friends trying to comfort Chisato from outside one of the stalls.

"Hey," Takako whispered to Satsuki as she joined her, Chisato, Haruka, and Noriko in the bathroom. "Um, who are the two girls standing outside the bathroom?"

"Two girls from Mitsuko's gang," Satsuki answered simply.

"Okay. And _why_ are they standing there?"

"Cuz this bathroom is just for us right now," Noriko explained. "Haruka paid them to stand guard and only let you in."

"Oh. So what's wrong?" Takako asked Haruka over Chisato's sobs.

"Shinji broke up with her," Haruka replied, venom in her voice.

"This morning. Like five minutes ago," Noriko added.

Takako's eyes hardened. Of course. That bastard! Chisato wasn't upset. She was devastated! And the person she hated most was the reason.

"I-I don't understand," Chisato sobbed from inside the stall. "We were going out for th-three months! I-I thought he l-loved me!"

Takako sighed quietly and bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret. She wanted to tell Chisato that Shinji didn't love anybody and was a jerk anyway and Chisato must be pretty special for him to continue going out with her for three months when they weren't even intimate, but she was silly to think it would last. Somehow though, she knew that wouldn't go over well with Chisato, or Haruka who was fiercely protective of Chisato.

"Chisato, you can't be upset over a jerk like Shinji Mimura. He was never good enough for you anyway," Satsuki reasoned.

Takako smiled at Satsuki and Satsuki smiled back. Takako and Satsuki wanted to say the same thing to Chisato, but Satsuki was the one who knew how to put the words in a kinder way. Takako was glad her message still got through however.

"B-but I was in l-love with h-him!" Chisato wailed. "I was g-going to h-have sex with him!"

Haruka, Satsuki, Noriko, and Takako exchanged surprised looks. Chisato wasn't the type of girl who would have sex with someone after just three months. After all, her last two relationships lasted eight months and a year a half respectively, and she was still a virgin.

"A-And now we're o-o-over!"

Even though Takako was still annoyed at how much Chisato liked Shinji after the two became friends, she couldn't stand the fact that her friend was hurting like this. She knew there was a lot more to Chisato than the lovesick girl always after Shinji Mimura. Chisato's grades may have been second to Takako's in their friend group, but she was considered the smart one. The sensible one. She was the only one in their group who wasn't an athlete, but she made up for it by being artsy. And it wasn't right for Shinji to reduce her smart, sensible, artistic friend into a pile of sad, pathetic tears.

"I'll be back," Takako said, her voice hard. She headed to the door. Haruka looked on approvingly, but Satsuki grabbed her arm.

"Don't do anything stupid Taka," she warned her best friend.

"Whatever I do isn't anything less than that bastard deserves," Takako replied. Then, she shook her arm free and headed out.

"This isn't good," Satsuki muttered.

"Why not? Takako hates Shinji more than any of us. She's the best one to give him his just desserts," Haruka reasoned. "Although whatever she does won't be enough for revenge."

Noriko nodded in agreement. She wasn't usually a vengeful person, and, unlike most girls, she actually got along well with Shinji, well enough to call him a friend, but at that moment, she hated that Shinji for hurting one of her best friends.

Satsuki just shook her head. As Takako's best friend, she knew the fiery girl better than anyone else. "Chisato, listen," she said hurriedly. "I'm gonna leave now, but I want you to know Shinji Mimura isn't worth your time or your tears. I know it hurts and I know it's not easy to stop crying, but you really can't give him the satisfaction. Just…try to move past it and feel better, okay? I'll see you soon, in homeroom." Then Satsuki ran off to find the one person that could stop Takako Chigusa from doing something she'd regret, which Satsuki was sure Takako was already in the process of doing.

Takako Chigusa was out for blood. A specific person's blood. She was horrified to see the boy she wanted to see opening a locker next to her own. Shinji Mimura. He had the locker next to hers?

However, her horror soon went away and was replaced by a grin as she saw three of Shinji's friends, Shuya Nanahara, Yoshitoki Kuninobu, and Yutaka Seto join him. Looking around, she saw a lot of students she knew chatting in groups before the bell for homeroom rang.

Izumi Kanai was standing across from Shinji with Megumi Eto, Mayumi Tendo, Kaori Minami, Mizuho Inada, and Yuko Sakaki. She was standing in front of an open locker. The locker was already decorated on the inside with pictures of a good looking pop star named Junya, which led Takako to guess the locker was probably Kaori's. Since junior high, Kaori's acne had gone away and she'd replaced her glasses with contacts, making her very pretty and not a victim of Mitsuko's gang anymore. However, besides her appearance, Kaori had remained the same. She was still Megumi and Mizuho's best friends, she still thought Mizuho's imagination was weird, and she was still obsessed with pop idols; Junya was her favorite.

A few lockers to the right, Mitsuko Souma and Satomi Noda stood close together by Mitsuko's locker, sharing a joint. With them were Yoshimi Yahagi and Hirono Shimizu. Hirono was admiring Yoshimi's new school bag.

To the left of Izumi was Yukie Utsumi with her friends Fumiyo Fujiyoushi and Yuka Nakagawa. Fumiyo was filing her nails and Yuka was talking a mile a minute. The volleyballs that decorating the outside of the locker the three were standing in front of suggested it was Yukie's.

To the right of Mitsuko's gang were Shiroiwa's "it couple" Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto. They'd been a couple since the second year of junior high and Takako was surprised to see them holding hands and just talking. Usually the couple was always kissing.

To the right of Shinji and his friends was the rich Kazuo Kiriyama and his gang, Ryuhei Sasagawa, Hiroshi Kuronaga, Mitsuru Numai, and Sho Tsukioka. Ryuhei, Hiroshi, and Mitsuru were arguing about something, every now and then throwing in the words, "Right, boss?" hoping to get Kazuo on their side. Kazuo seemed to be listening, but looked bored and no one could be sure he actually heard what the others were saying. Sho, meanwhile, was looking at Shinji longingly. It was obvious to the entire school that he was gay and Shinji was the object of his affections.

Between Izumi's group and Mitsuko's gang were best friends Yukiko Kitano and Yumiko Kusaka. The two were friends for as long as anyone could remember. It was surprising to everyone when, in high school, instead of being the childish, silly girls they were in junior high, they transformed into true beauties. Both still excelled in academics and they were still best friends, but that's all that remained the same about them. In high school, they became cheerleaders, joining girls in Third Year Class B like Izumi, Megumi, Sakura, and Kayoko Kotohiki, who were cheerleaders in junior high. With the two cheerleaders was Keita Iijima, who, even in junior high was a jock, but was much more popular now.

Looking back at Shinji, Takako saw Shogo Kawada join the group. The boy was big and scary, but became friends with Shuya Nanahara and, surprisingly enough, Noriko, near the end of their third year of junior high. Noriko talked to Shogo whenever she wasn't with Takako and her other friends. The rest of the time, Shogo hung out with Shinji, Shuya, and their other friends.

Hiroki, who was part of Shinji's group, wasn't in the hallway, but Takako was satisfied with the amount of people watching anyway. Takako wanted to publically humiliate Shinji for making Chisato cry, and now she could. Best of all, all of the people watching were from Third Year Class B, which means Takako could humiliate Shinji in front of people he'd known for years, people whose opinions mattered, people's whose opinions he cared about. After all, if someone he didn't really know saw the scene, he wouldn't care at all. But with these people…well, they'd never let him forget it. Maybe people like Kazuo and Satomi wouldn't care, but Izumi and her friends would find it hilarious and the rest of Kazuo and Mitsuko's gangs would love to make fun of the-until now-too cool to insult prince. The Third Man was going to regret breaking Chisato's heart.

"HEY! MIMURA!" Takako yelled, walking over to him. She had gotten everyone's attention. Perfect.

"Chigusa," Shinji greeted when she was close. "Finally come around? I knew it was only a matter of time." He smirked and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Immediately, Takako jumped back, resisting the urge to squeal in disgust.

"No need to be shy Chigusa," Shinji laughed. "I'm happy to have a little fun with you. Just say the word."

Takako knew the kind of person Shinji was, so she shouldn't have been shocked, but she was. Did he really just suggest that they have sex just a few minutes after he broke up with the person who was probably his _only_ actual girlfriend? Too infuriated to even speak, she did the only thing she could've thought of to do. She punched him. As hard she could. Right in his stomach.

"Ack!" Shinji cried, clutching his stomach, clearly in pain.

Everyone looked on, a little shell shocked at what just happened. Then the reactions started.

All the girls in Izumi's group gasped except Izumi herself, who burst out laughing. Yumiko, Yukiko, Hirono, and Yoshimi joined in almost immediately. Mitsuko and Satomi looked on appreciatively and even Yukie's group, including Yukie herself, looked on approvingly.

Her anger still on high, Takako kicked Shinji's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Soon, the rest of the girls in Izumi's group began giggling.

Everyone in Kazuo's group looked at the scene, interested, except for Kazuo himself, who still looked bored and continued to stare straight ahead with that vacant look in his eyes that was almost always present, and Sho, who was outraged.

Yutaka knelt next to Shinji, asking him if he was okay. Yoshitoki looked shocked and Shuya and Shogo looked like they weren't sure whether to make sure Shinji was okay and defend him, or laugh.

"That's for the dumb comment Mimura," Takako glared. "And this-" she kicked him in the side, knocking wind out of him, and shocking Shinji as his friends, minus Shogo, gasped. "-this is for breaking Chisato's heart."

Shinji looked up at her, and for a moment, Takako thought she saw regret, pain, and guilt in his eyes. Even a little sadness. But the moment passed and the emotions were replaced with anger and annoyance so quickly that Takako was sure she imagined Shinji's remorse.

"Damn Chigusa, however important Chisato is to you," Shinji said, slowly rising, "it still doesn't give you the right to beat down on me. And you're a girl too so it's not like I can hit you back. It's not fair."

Infuriated beyond belief, Takako struck again, punching his neck this time. She was so happy she demanded Hiroki teach her karate when he started taking about five different martial arts classes when the two were seven. She wasn't a master at all five like he was, but she could beat up a guy twice her size with ease.

Shinji opened his mouth, trying to say something along the lines of "Shit!" but couldn't get the words out. The punch to the neck hurt.

"He needs to see the nurse," Yutaka murmured and Yoshitoki nodded in agreement.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Takako decided, ready to aim another punch. However, Shogo Kawada reacted quickly this time and picked her up off the ground and backed up so she couldn't reach Shinji. Yutaka and Shuya quickly helped Shinji to the nurse's office. Yoshitoki stayed behind with Shogo to help restrain Takako if she managed to wriggle out of the bigger boy's grasp

"Let go of me Kawada! I swear you'll pay for this! Put me down now!" Takako screeched.

"Taka! Stop!" Takako heard a familiar male voice say.

Turning her head to the left, she saw Satsuki and Hiroki running up to her. Kayoko was with them, but broke off from the trio to join Mayumi and her other friends.

Clearly, worried about how far Takako would take her revenge, Satsuki had gotten Hiroki. He was the only one who could stop her from doing something stupid and talk her down from her rage.

"Please Takako, you don't want to do something you'll regret," Hiroki begged.

"For Chisato," Takako bit out.

"Chisato probably wouldn't want you to hurt him," Satsuki pointed out sadly. It was sad that Chisato was hurting so badly, but probably still cared about Shinji enough to not want him to feel physical pain.

"And I think you did a pretty good job of injuring him anyway," Hiroki added.

"You _would_ say that! You're his _friend_!" Takako cried.

"I'm your friend too," Hiroki said gently but firmly. "I'm your friend _first_. Let's not start the school year out this way."

Takako sighed in defeat. "Fine," she muttered.

Shogo let go of her but he and Yoshitoki stayed on high alert in case she tried to run after Shinji. She walked toward Hiroki and Satsuki instead. Satisfied that she was calm, Yoshitoki and Shogo headed to the nurse's office.

"He deserves much worse than what I gave him," Takako declared as everyone else in the hallway began to discuss what had happened in their respective friend groups.

"I know," Satsuki agreed. "But I didn't want you to get in trouble on our first day."

"How could anyone hurt Chisato anyway? She's so…so…"

"Sweet?" Hiroki, who didn't know Chisato all that well, suggested.

"Fragile," Satsuki correcting, knowing that was the word her best friend was looking for. Takako nodded in confirmation.

Chisato was nice no doubt, but in terms of completely sweet, the names of Noriko, Kayoko, Mayumi Tendo, and Sakura Ogawa came to mind. However, even though it didn't seem like it, those girls could all take care of themselves. Chisato however, was prone to break down in tears every time something bad happened to her, like this break up.

"I don't know what to say," Hiroki admitted. He knew Takako wanted to hear him say that Shinji was a jerk to break up with Chisato, but he couldn't. Shinji was his friend and although he and the others lightly told Shinji off when he was especially harsh to a girl he was trying to get rid of, he knew this was different. None of the guys knew what was going on, but they knew Shinji didn't want to break up with Chisato, even if he wouldn't admit it, talk to them about it, or tell them what was going on.

"That's okay," Satsuki said quickly. "You guys want to grab a muffin or something for breakfast before the homeroom bell rings?"

Hiroki and Takako nodded. None of them had enough time to eat before they arrived at school and having a muffin before homeroom sounded good to all of them.

When Takako, Hiroki, and Satsuki arrived at homeroom, most kids were already there, sitting in their respective cliques. Shinji, Yutaka, and Shuya were missing and Takako guessed they were still in the nurse's office

'Ha. What a wuss Mimura turned out to be,' Takako thought.

Yoshitoki and Shogo were in homeroom, saving four desks. One was for Hiroki and he went to go join them.

Takako and Satsuki headed over to where Haruka, Noriko, and Chisato were sitting. Haruka had saved two desks for the girls.

"Welcome to Third Year Class B," Haruka said jokingly to Satsuki when she sat down.

Satsuki smiled and looked at Chisato, whose face was puffy and eyes were bloodshot. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I want to die," Chisato replied, her eyes filling with fresh tears. She put her head down on her desk.

"I hate Mimura," Takako growled.

"Speaking of, we heard how you pretty much beat him up," Noriko piped up.

"Nice going," Haruka added approvingly. "It's not enough though."

"I agree," Satsuki said.

"Takako," Haruka said slowly. "How badly do you want to get Mimura back for this?"

"I'm willing to do anything," Takako replied. "Why?"

"Pefect," Haruka said, grinning evilly. "Because I have the perfect plan, if you're up for it."

Takako mirrored Haruka's grin and made up her mind before even hearing her devious friend's plan.

"I'm in."

**A/N: Whew! First chapter done! Sorry it was a lot of filler stuff. I am seriously IN LOVE with every one of these characters, even the truly insane ones like Kazuo and Mitsuko and the weird, creepy ones like Sho and Kazushi, so that's why I put in so much background on some of the characters. I promise next chapter will be more interesting.**

**Next time, we get into Shinji's head a little. The first half will be what happened between Takako and Shinji from his point of view, and the rest will delve deeper into the story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as anyone can enjoy an introduction/filler chapter. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got five reviews on this story, which to be honest, is better than I expected since I don't know how many people still read BR fanfiction. I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter, so I'm pretty excited to write this chapter.**

_Full Summary: Takako Chigusa always hated player Shinji Mimura, but never more than when he broke the heart of her best friend. For revenge, she decides to play the player, get him to fall in love with her, and then break his heart. But she gets more than she bargained for when she starts to fall for him instead._

**Shout outs [to my anonymous reviewer(s)]:**

**Guest (1):**_** I'm glad you liked it. I love Shogo, so I wanted him to have a role in the story and I figured a good way was to make him friends with Shuya and part of Shinji's group, though I do worry about how this may alter the group's chemistry. I had a lot of the conversations between the boys planned out and making Shogo part the group was a last minute decision. Hopefully though, it'll work out. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!**_

**Guest (2):**_** I'm happy you love it. I hope you like this chapter just as much. Thank you for the review! **_

**SilvenArrow:**_** I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I love reading about characters too, and since we write what we love, I think that's why I gave each character so much back up. I'm definitely going to try to couple up most of the characters, I just can't decide if I want to put Noriko with Shuya or Yoshitoki, since Yoshi's alive. If I do, then Yukie would make the most sense to pair Shuya up with, but I like Shuya's character and I don't particularly like Yukie, but we'll see. Again, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing! **_

**Quick Key:**

"" (Double quotes): speech

'' (Single quotes): thoughts

**Now without further ado, enjoy chapter two of **_**Playing the Player**_**!**

When Shinji Mimura walked into Shiroiwa High on the first day of his junior year, he was desperate to find any one of his friends to talk to so he could avoid his girlfriend. The first people he saw that he knew were Noriko Nakagawa and Shogo Kawada.

Noriko was a pretty, disarming girl who wrote poetry and Shinji got along quite well with her. Shogo was a scary looking boy who liked music and jokes. He and Shinji were similar in the fact that neither did too well in school but had a vast amount of knowledge about any topic. It was surprising the tough boy was such good friends with Noriko, but somehow they got along very well. Shogo was in Shinji's friend group, but he and Shinji never hung out alone like Shinji did with his other friends, Shuya Nanahara, Yoshitoki Kuninobu, Hiroki Sugimura, and Yutaka Seto. Shuya was the only reason Shogo even hung around with them. And as for Noriko, well…he was going to break her best friend's heart so it was probably better to stay away from Noriko. A sweet girl like her was probably scary as hell when she was mad. So neither of them were an option,

Shinji groaned internally. He needed to talk to someone, anyone, to avoid the conversation he'd been dreading for a week now. He'd even take a conversation with Keita Iijima at this point!

Actually no. Shinji had enough of that coward back in junior high. And he probably wouldn't talk to Sho Tsukioka either. It was creepy the way Sho was always hitting on him. But anyone else was acceptable. Anyone!

"Well, someone's in a not so pleasant mood this morning," a voice said as a gorgeous girl stepped in front of him.

Okay, maybe not _anyone_.

"What do _you_ want?" Shinji asked Mitsuko Souma, resident bad girl.

"What do you think?" Mitsuko replied.

"I'm not interested," Shinji said.

"It'll be free," Mitsuko sang.

"Tempting, but no," Shinji refused.

"You always deny me. That's not very nice," Mitsuko pouted.

Shinji turned and walked away, not even wanting to grace Mitsuko with a response. Shinji slept with girls like there was no tomorrow (well he did before he got an actual girlfriend), and Mitsuko was one of the hottest girls at Shiroiwa High, but she was also a known teenage prostitute, and Shinji wasn't about to get in trouble for engaging in one of his favorite activities.

Before he could walk too far, he heard an excited voice call out, "Shinji!"

Shinji froze. 'Why does the world hate me?' he asked himself. He sighed quietly, turned around, and came face to face with a smiling Chisato Matsui.

Chisato was Shinji's girlfriend. She was his second girlfriend ever. Shinji didn't have girl friends. He was usually only interested in girls he thought were good lays. That's actually how it started out with Chisato.

Chisato was always pretty, even in junior high. She had a soft face with delicate features that matched her sweet, soft spoken personality. However, in high school, she changed. Besides being more developed, she also became a bit more feminine. She started to wear makeup and less modest clothes. In addition, her face changed, making her features stand out more. They were more well defined and all striking.

Then, she became bolder and asked him out. It wasn't like he didn't know Chisato Matsui was pining after him. It was no secret she liked him since middle school. And he was definitely his type.

Well…that wasn't true. He knew he was a type. The love them and leave them type. And guys like him didn't really have a type. But Shinji did. Girls like Takako Chigusa were his type. And even though they were best friends, Takako and Chisato were polar opposites.

But he wanted to sleep with Matsui and he knew she wasn't the kind to sleep with someone without a relationship and she was Shinji's type with regards to the type he liked to sleep with. She was hot! So he agreed to go out with her. Mainly because he never expected to fall for her. And then came the strange, sticky part. He really _did_ fall for her. Or at least, he was in the process of falling for her.

And though not a lot of people knew it -barely anyone actually-Shinji Mimura did have a heart. He knew Chisato's last relationships lasted almost a year and nearly two years, respectively, and she never thought about sleeping with either of them. He also knew that Chisato was ready to sleep with Shinji, and they'd been going out only a little over three months, an extremely short relationship for Chisato Matsui. And he couldn't let that happen.

Shinji swore after his first girlfriend and the problems that had arisen with her and that bastard Akako, he'd never again open his heart to someone and make someone special to him. Falling in love scared him. He could not fall in love with Chisato Matsui! And so he had to break up with her before the relationship went way too far. Even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

It wasn't just that he was a coward and couldn't face breaking up with Chisato. It wasn't just that the last time he'd done this, it nearly killed him-physically and emotionally. It wasn't just that he didn't know what to do or how to say the words he needed to get out. It wasn't just that he didn't have a reason and he'd have to make something up and hurt her worse to protect himself and his secrets, and to protect her as well. It was that he didn't want to lose the first girl he felt close to since he was thirteen.

"I missed you!" Chisato cried, giving him a kiss. "I mean, I know we just saw each other at our dinner date last night," she continued when she pulled away, "but it was too long."

Normally when girls said that to him, they used the words 'in bed' or some variaton in place of dinner date, and it would annoy Shinji to no end. Did twelve hours really make that much of a difference? But just like with his first girlfriend, he found it to be cute when Chisato said it. He wasn't in the 'I missed you too' stage yet since she was in love with him already and he was just getting there, but if the relationship continued, then he would be there too.

"Yeah. Listen ChiChi," he said, using his special nickname for her. "We need to talk."

"Later," Chisato said. "It's too early in the morning to talk now, especially on the first day of school." She pushed him against a locker and began to kiss him again.

Unwillingly, Shinji melted into the kiss and kissed her back. She was always bolder around him and she was an amazing kisser!

When she pulled away to take a break, Shinji saw Noriko smile at Chisato and wave. Chisato smiled and waved back. Then Noriko resumed her conversation with Shogo.

"No. Wait Chisato. We really need to talk," Shinji insisted.

"Okay." She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Wasn't 'we need to talk' a break up phrase? Or was that just when girls said it? Why was this so complicated?

"Shinji? Baby?" Chisato prompted.

"Look, Chisato, I th-think w-we needs to br-break up," Shinji stammered out.

"We…what?" she asked, astonished.

"You heard me," Shinji said, unable to say it again.

"You really want to break up?"

Shinji nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew if he opened his mouth, he'd laugh, say it was just a mean joke that he'd never try to play on her again, and beg for her forgiveness, which she'd gladly give. The they'd go on as a couple, and Shinji would never be able to break up with her. And then, he wouldn't be able to protect her. He liked Chisato too much to put her in the danger he knew she'd b in if their relationship continued.

"But…I thought we were doing really well," Chisato said in a small voice, ready to break down.

"Well…we weren't," Shinji said, thought he sounded unconvincing.

"What's wrong with us? I can fix it!" Chisato insisted. "I promise if you give us another chance, you won't regret it. You'll be happy. Everyday will be fun! It'll be perfect!"

'We were already perfect,' Shinji thought miserably.

"No Chisato. We can't make this work."

"B-but why?"

For this, Shinji had no answer.

"Shinji…" Chisato tried feebly. "I-I love you!"

That was the first time she'd ever said it and it filled Shinji with joy and regret. He knew the way she felt but she'd never said it before. And now he'd have to lie and hurt her.

"Well Matsui," he said, seeing her flinch since he went back to calling her by her surname, the name he used for her before they were dating, "I _don't _love you."

Chisato gasped and put a hand to her mouth in shock as her eyes filled with tears. She looked like she wanted to say something. Knowing her, probably wanting to wish him well. But she was unable to. Instead, she just broke into loud sobs, attracting the attention of Shogo, Noriko, and others in the hall. Before Shinji could say another word, which would've been a plea for forgiveness and an admittance of his mutual feelings of love, she saved him by running away.

"Chisato!" Noriko called. She ran over to Shinji, stopped in front of him and gave him her best death glare.

Shinji had to stop himself from shuddering. He was right. She was damn scary when she was angry.

She too looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and ran after Chisato, her cell phone in her hand, no doubt ready to call her other friends, Haruka Tanizawa, Satsuki Honda, and Takako Chigusa.

Shogo had walked up to Shinji by this time.

"What was that? What happened? What'd you do to Matsui?"

"It doesn't matter," Shinji muttered.

"It does. You broke up with her, that much is clear. But I thought you liked her."

"What gave you that idea?" Shinji. "I don't _have_ girlfriends Kawada. It's not my style."

"Can you prove that to me?" Shogo challegend.

"Absolutely," Shinji replied, his voice empty and his eyes vacant. He scanned the hallway quickly and gave a smile to Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, who was best friends with Yukie Utsumi and Yuka Nakagawa. For the first time, she wasn't with her friends. Shinji guessed Yukie was at the annual first day of school early morning meeting for Student Council (she was president of the junior class) and Yuka had yet to arrive at school.

Shinji had been in Fumiyo's class for three years in junior high. In Second Year, he was a her English partner, and though she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box as his teacher that year put it, she was fun and creative and they did quite well on the project they did together. They received an A-minus, the best grade Shinji had gotten in English that year, and his best grade in anything ever besides the A-plus he'd gotten when he was partnered up with Noriko Nakagawa to write a poem for composition class in First Year.

Fumiyo was pretty and liked to dress and act slutty and flirtatious but Shinji knew she was a virgin. When she gave him a shy but flirty smile back, Shinji walked over to her and asked, "Closet?"

The closet on the first floor was famous in the school. It was where Shinji took all his conquests. Whenever he wanted to have sex in school, he went to the closet. Everyone knew about it.

Fumiyo nodded excitedly. She was definitely hot and Shinji took her hand, gave her a charming smile, and led her downstairs. On his way, he gave Shogo a smug, triumphant look. He just gave Shinji a disapproving glare before walking the opposite direction.

After hooking up with Fujiyoshi in the Closet, Shinji headed back to his locker. Fumiyo followed him and joined her friends at Yuka's locker. No doubt she was telling them what had just happned. Shinji was satisfied. Fumiyo was a good lay and she probably wouldn't come back asking for more because Utsumi would scold her and shame her, telling her she was an idiot to lose her virginity to the likes of Shinji Mimura. Fumiyo would be too embarrassed to ever look him in the eye again.

"Hey Mim," Shinji heard Shuya Nanahara say as he walked over to Shinji with his best friend Yoshitoki Kuninobu.

"Hey Shu. Hey Yoshi," Shinji greeted as the boys gave him bear hugs. "'Sup?"

"We heard what happened between you and Chisato," Yoshitoki started.

"And between you and Fumiyo."

"We want details Mim," Yoshitoki begged. "We thought you liked Chisato."

"So did I," added the voice of Yutaka Seto, Shinji's own best friend, as he joined them.

"I did," Shinji admitted.

"Then why the break up?" Shuya asked.

Shinji looked startled. For a moment he forgot Shuya and Yoshitoki were there. He only meant to confess he liked Chisato to Yutaka.

"I mean, I _didn't_. I don't have girlfriends, remember? She wasn't for me. She wasn't giving me what I wanted and she wasn't hot enough to go out with just to hook up. I mean, there are so many other girls I can sleep with now that I'm free."

Shuya, Yoshitoki, and Yutaka exchanged skeptical looks. Shinji saw the orange hair of Takako Chigusa in the corner of his eye as he sighed.

"Really guys. It's great being single."

"Are you sure Mim? Are you okay?" Yutaka asked.

"Yes."

"Sugi's worried too," Yutaka went on. "He wants to know how you're doing too and why you broke up with Chisato."

"Yutaka, I'm _fine_," Shinji insisted, irritated with his friend's persistence. "I'll tell Sugi that myself and I'll also tell him also tell him to quit being so soft."

Hiroki Sugimura was part of Shinji's group of friends. He was a master of five different types of martial arts, on the basketball team with Shinji, and the biggest supporter of his relationship with Chisato. He was also Takako's best friend and though was a serious athlete, was also a bit of a wuss. He wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to, and though he could stand up to and beat down ten guys twice his size if need be, he was still too scared to ask his longtime crush, Kayoko Kotohiki, out on a date. Shinji guessed that's where Sugi was, with Kayoko, since he wasn't with Shinji's group or Chigusa.

"And like I said, the reason for the break up was that she wasn't worth going out with just for sex."

Shuya, Yoshitoki, and Yutaka exchanged skeptical and worried looks again as Shogo joined them.

"Hey Shogo," Shuya greeted.

"Hey Shuya," Shogo resonded. "Yoshitoki, Yutaka," he added as an afterthought.

The other two boys nodded at the big boy. Shogo only joined Shinji's group because he grew close to Shuya the previous summer when the rest of the boys spent their entire summer in Yutaka's uncle's beach house.

Shuya and Yoshitoki lived in a group home. Besides a girl named Rika Fujioka, Shuya and Yoshitoki were the oldest kids there. They both had a deep respect and love for Ryoko Anno, the woman who took care of them and the other kids since their birth. Every summer, Yutaka got to go to his uncle's beach house with friends and besides the first summer, when the five of them went together, Shuya and Yoshitoki took turns staying behind to help Ms. Anno with the home and the other kids. This year was Shuya's vacation summer, and the previous had been Yoshitoki's, so Shuya spent time with Noriko (the other girls in her group had gone on family vacations but her family decided not to go anywhere that summer) and Shogo Kawada, which is how the three had become close. Kawada thought they were a good looking couple, which Shuya assured his best friend, they quickly corrected him on, and that's why he was interested in being their friend. Even after he found out they weren't a couple, which anyone could tell Kawada didn't believe, he remained interested in befriending the pair.

Shogo joined Shuya's group, but the other boys, except Sugi, were still a little skeptical of him and he only hung out with Shuya alone. Not even Sugi was comfortable enough to hang out with him alone.

Just as the boys were about to pester Shinji some more, Chigusa came over to them. Shinji smirked. He always wanted to get inside that girl's pants. She was the hottest girl in Shiroiwa High (well, along with Sakura Ogawa who he wouldn't go after because she'd been dating Kazuhiko Yamamoto since junior high and Mitsuko Souma who he'd never sleep with), even though she was only a junior. No senior girl could trump her or the other two girls (Sakura and Mitsuko) he knew from Shiroiwa junior high's Third Year Class B.

"HEY! MIMURA!" she yelled as she walked over, surprising him with her anger and bad mood. Usually she only looked like that when she wanted to tell him off for being a jerk to a girl or to Hiroki in front of her, which was the only time she even bothered talking to him. He hadn't done either of those things in front of her today. Did she figure it out about Fujiyoshi somehow anyway? Or did she hear his comment about Sugi being soft? That wasn't that bad. It had to be about Fumiyo. But how did she know already?

"Chigusa," Shinji greeted, playing it cool. "Finally come around? I knew it was only a matter of time." He might as well try when he had the chance. A few tendrils of her orange hair fell forward on her face. He smirked and pushed a little back behind her ear in a manner that would leave any girl speechless and wanting more.

Chigusa was no normal girl however. Instead of being mesmerized, she jumped back, looking disgusted at his touch. Shinji didn't let his annoyance with her actions show, and instead continued on.

"No need to be shy Chigusa," he said, laughing easily. "I'm _happy_ to have a little fun with you. Just…say the word."

Rather than looking annoyed like she usually did when Shinji suggested they hook up, Takako actually looked shocked. Less than a split second later, her shock turned into fury and before anyone knew what was happening, she punched him in the stomach. _Hard_.

"Ack!" Shinji cried in extreme pain. Who knew a girl could hit like that?

Several of the kids watching, most of whom were in Third Class B, and therefore in his homeroom and a couple of his classes this year, started gasping, laughing, or looking on with interest.

Takako wasn't done. She aimed a low kick at his legs, making him fall on the ground. His stomach still hurt and he had a brief moment of shock when his butt hit the floor. Of course she could fight though. Sugi was her best friend. It only made sense he taught her a thing or two.

All of the kids looking on began to laugh except for the hoodlums in Kazuo Kiriyama's group. Kazuo looked bored as usual. Ryuhei Sasagawa, Mitsuru Numai, and Hiroshi Kuronaga looked interested. Sho Tsukioka, the last member of Kiriyama's group, looked outraged. Shinji tried not to notice that because the thought made him sick. Clearly Sho was outraged at Takako because he had a crush on Shinji.

Yutaka knelt down next to Shinji and peered at him nervously. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Looking at his other friends he saw Yoshitoki wore an expression of shock in his face while Shuya and Shogo seemed to be torn between helping him and laughing.

"That's for the dumb comment Mimura," Takako said, seething. "And _this_-"

Shinji braced himself for another hit. Takako did not disappoint. She punched him as hard as she could on the side and knocked the wind out of him. Shinji heard three gasps from his friends and he guessed Kawada was the one who didn't express whatever he was feeling, whether it was shock, worry, or humor.

"- is for breaking Chisato's heart!"

Chisato? Of course! That's why Takako was mad. Chisato was her best friend and he'd just broken up with her. As much as he hated to admit it, Shinji deserved everything Takako was giving him. He looked up with her, hoping his eyes didn't betray any emotion, but felt it. He knew he showed Takako a mixture of everything he was feeling right now because of Chisato and the break up. Regret for breaking up with her, and unfortunately, for hooking up with Fumiyo immediately after (that was the first time he regretted hooking up with someone, especially someone so good, and not just for her first time, but in general) . Pain for having to lose her. Guilt for hurting someone he cared about so much. Sadness for the reason he had to break up with her in the first place.

He thought about communicating all of this to Takako, but then realize that would be stupid. He couldn't give away that much information! So he blinked the emotions away and started to rise slowly.

"Damn Chigusa, however important Chisato is to you," he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could, and even somewhat heartless in order to convince his friend she had no feelings with Chisato, even though he knew they'd probably tell him off later for leading Chisato on if this worked, "it _still_ doesn't give you the right to beat down on me! And you're a _girl_ too, so it's not like I can hit you back. It's not fair!"

Shinji knew he took the act for his friends too far when he saw Takako nearly shaking with anger. She was absolutely _livid_!

The orange haired beauty struck again, punching him on the neck. That hurt beyond belief as Shinji fell to the floor again, not even able to see straight because of the pain. He tried to say something along the lines of "Shit!" but was unable to make a sound.

Someone said that he needed a nurse and he felt himself being picked up and helped to the nurse's office. He heard Takako yell after him but couldn't make out what she was saying. He didn't know what had happened after that. Yutaka and Shuya revealed themselves as the ones who had taken him to the nurse. Shogo and Yoshitoki arrived a minute later, telling him that Takako was being calmed down by Sugi and her friend Honda.

When the bell rang, Shogo and Yoshitoki headed to homeroom, promising to save them seats. Yutaka and Shuya wanted to stay and make sure Shinji was alright. Shinji refused to tell the nurse what actually happened, so she gave him some ice and told him painkillers probably wouldn't help what he described and told him he could go back to class when he was ready. He let Shuya and Yutaka go on to homeroom without him. The pain finally subsided after first period, so he thanked the nurse and left.

His head was swimming with thoughts, but not the normal thoughts a boy in his situation would have, like 'I can't believe I got beat up by a girl,' or 'I'm in so much pain,' or 'Chigusa is so gonna get it later on! Just because I can't hit her doesn't mean I can't get revenge!' No, his thoughts were all about Chisato and how, no matter what he said or did, he knew Takako was completely justified in doing everything she did to him. He deserved it all. After all, what she'd always said to him was right: he was a jerk, a prick, a bastard. And he deserved to go to hell.

"But why does it have to be me?" Takako whined. She and her friends were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria at lunch period, taking about Haruka's plan to avenge Chisato (Chisato was too upset to eat and chose not to join them. Though the girls were worried, they decided it was best to leave her alone for now).

During homeroom, Haruka had told Takako her revenge plan, but the bell rang soon after and even though the five girls were in a couple classes together in the morning, they were unable to discuss the plan further until now.

"Partly because you already agreed to do it," Haruka replied.

"That's because I didn't know what you had planned," Takako said bitingly. "I don't see why I can't just beat him up every day until he gets the message."

"Well no one said that you beating Shinji up wasn't _awesome_," Satsuki said. "But if you do it every day, don't you think someone will eventually know to stop you? And beating down on him every day won't teach him a lesson. Haruka's plan will."

Noriko nodded. "And I mean besides, you don't want to get in trouble over someone like Shinji Mimura."

"But _this_?" Takako asked incredulously.

Haruka shrugged. "Look Taka, you're the best choice. You're the prettiest and the most believable."

"The most _believable_? How on _Earth _am _I_ the most believable? I deny Mimura all the time, I thwart his advances every day, I tell him regularly that I hate him, I yell at him every time I see him being a jerk to a girl or Sugi, which is all the time since that's Mimura's usual self, and just today, I beat the crap out of him for hurting Chisato. Why would he believe that I want to be with him?"

"Well it's better than the rest of us. It can't be Chisato for obvious reasons," Haruka replied. "And it can't be Noriko. First of all, as much of a jerk as Mimura is, he'd never go out with a girl one of his best friends is in love with."

"What? _Who_?" Noriko asked.

"Yoshitoki you dummy," Satsuki said lightly.

"Mr. Nobu? No way! We've been friends for so long," Noriko laughed.

"Open your eyes girl!" Haruka cried. "Yoshitoki has been in love with you since junior high."

"That's not possible!"

"Believe what you want," Takako said, "but Yoshitoki is head over heels in love with you."

"Which is why it can't be Noriko," Haruka repeated. "Besides that, she's too sweet to be able to play Mimura the way you, Satsuki, or I can."

"So then why can't you or Satsuki do it?"

"Leave me out of this!" Satsuki said, putting her hands up as if to surrender. "I don't want to do this."

"Well me either!" Takako shot back.

Haruka sighed. "Satsuki can't do it because she's already in love with someone. And even though she won't tell us, her best friends, who that person is, I'm not gonna make her go out with Mimura and lose the person she loves because of a fake relationship."

Takako wanted to protest that she didn't want to lose Keita because of a fake relationship either, but couldn't. She hadn't exactly _told_ anyone, not even Satsuki or Hiroki, about her crush on Keita Iijima.

"And you?"

"Well, you and Satsuki are Mimura's type. I'm not. He'd never take an interest in going out with me. For this plan to work, he actually has to be willing to go out with the girl, and he'd only ever want to sleep with me. So that leaves you Taka."

"But…"

"Look Takako, no one's forcing you to do this, even if it is the best revenge. It's ultimately your choice. I mean, I know you don't want to do this, and granted you probably should've heard Haruka out before you agreed to anything, but you've learned that lesson I think. No one's making you do this. If you don't want to, don't," Satsuki said.

Noriko nodded in agreement. "We don't want to force you into something you're not comfortable with. None of us want to put you in that position…right Haruka?"

Haruka nodded, though her agreement was clearly half hearted.

Haruka had a perfect plan. Takako was exactly the type Shinji would actually date. Not just sleep with, but date. No one knew why he had dated Chisato, but girls like Takako Chigusa were exactly his type; the type he'd actually fall for. So Haruka proposed Takako go out with him and lure him into a fake relationship. When he was fully committed and in love, she'd teach him a lesson by breaking his heart like he'd done to so many other girls before , including Chisato, half the girls he slept with and never looked at again, and God knows who else. Shinji Mimura was a player and Takako was essentially supposed to play the player. But Takako was skeptical of this plan. She didn't want to fake go out with Mimura, even if it _was_ for Chisato and revenge.

"Just…think about it Taka, okay?" Haruka pleaded as the lunch bell rang.

Takako glanced at Shinji who was sitting with his friends, as well as Keita Iijima, a few other jocks, and several cheerleaders.

"Yeah, okay, I'll think about it," Takako agreed.

"So you're not going out with Matsui anymore?" Keita Iijima asked Shinji Mimura before the last class of the day. He had cornered Shinji to ask him this question.

"What's it to you?" Shinji asked darkly.

"Well she's got a fine piece of ass. Did she put out for you?" Keita sneered.

Shinji didn't answer.

"I'd love to tap that," Keita continued.

"Don't you dare touch her," Shinji said in a low voice.

"I'm not asking for your permission Mimura," Keita replied tauntingly. "Anyway, Matsui's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"The what did you want to talk about? Spit it out and stop wasting my time."

"I wanted to talk to you about the break up. If you're not in a relationship anymore, then maybe you'd care to make a little wager?"

"Like…?"

"Like, whoever can sleep with the most virgins by the end of this year gets the other's car."

"You want my car?" Shinji asked, his eyebrows raised. He drove a car from 1997.

"No. But you want mine," Keita replied. It was true. Keita drove a 2013 car that had just been released.

"Well what's in it for you if you win?" Shinji asked.

Keita thought about it. "Oh, I know. If you win, you get my car. If I win, then I get…Kaila."

Shinji shook his head. "You will _never_ get Kaila," he roared.

"Shhh. You don't want to be too loud about your little secret, now do you Shinji?" Keita teased. "I can take her at any time Shinji. You know that."

Shinji glared at him. He did know that.

"But I'm giving you a chance to save her. And, all the girls you slept with before Chisato count. I guess your sophomore year conquests. How many was that in total?"

"A lot," was Shinji's answer.

"Oh come on, I know you know the number."

"I was slower than you at the start," Shinji grumbled. He didn't understand why so many decent girls, like Yumiko Kusaka and Yukiko Kitano were in love with him. He didn't understand how Keita could sleep with just about as many girls as him and not get a reputation as a player. It was sickening. Shinji didn't care that he had a reputation, but he had a problem that decent girl would get their heart broken by a guy like Keita Iijima. He didn't understand that he did the same thing. Just because Shinji had a reputation didn't mean decent girls could stay away from him.

"Okay, how about this? The last two months of sophomore year. Those girls can count. And the one from today. Fujiyoshi. How many was that?"

'That was mistake Iijima," Shinji thought.

"Thirty two. Thirty three counting Fujiyoshi." He thought of lying and telling Keita that Bachiko Sakamoto, the girl he took to the closet at the beginning of lunch period, was also a virgin, even though she wasn't, but decided he didn't need to.

Now Keita looked mad.

"Your number not quite as high?"

"Eighteen," Keita admitted. "But I should have no problem catching up."

"I doubt that," Shinji scoffed.

"So sure about that Mimura?"

"Absolutely."

Then why not take the bet? I'll even throw in an easy fix to your little Akako problem."

Shinji's eyes widened.

"You know I can do it," Keita urged.

That was true. He could.

"Fine then. Any more terms?" Shinji finally agreed.

"Just one. If we get one particular girl, the game is over. That person wins."

"Who?"

"Takako Chigusa," Keita decided. A grade A babe who he knew had a crush on him and hated Shinji's guts.

But Shinji wasn't about to go down that easy. He had thirty three points already and Takako would never put out for Keita. Besides, if that was the game, then why not work on getting Takako to sleep with him while he was in the lead? It would be fun.

And even though she was completely his type, he couldn't possibly fall for her. He had problems with her personality, like that she always called him out, or that she could resist him without even trying, or that her favorite pastime seemed to be yelling at him every chance he got for engaging in his favorite pastimes, sleeping with girls and never hooking up with them again and poking fun at Hiroki or that just that morning, she had actually beaten him up and he could do nothing about it since he'd never hit a girl. He'd prefer her nicer, calmer, but still just as smart, athletic, and hot best friend Satsuki Honda. So why not try to sleep with Takako?

Shinji smirked. "Alright Iijima. You're on."

"So? Will you or won't you?" a voice said.

It was the end of the day and Takako, Noriko, Chisato, Haruka, and Satsuki were gathered around Satsuki's locker.

The girls looked up to see Mitsuko Souma had joined them. She was addressing Takako with her question and the orange haired girl knew exactly what the bad ass beauty in front of her was referring to.

She and her gang (well, she, Satomi, Hirono, and Yoshimi) had been sitting behind Haruka's group and had overheard the plan. She liked the idea.

"I don't know Souma."

"Do it Chigusa," Mitsuko said dangerously. "It's a good plan."

"What does it matter to you anyway Souma?" Haruka asked.

"Mimura turned me down. No one has ever turned me down before."

"Shocker," Takako said sarcastically and Satsuki and Noriko giggled. Haruka laughed out loud, and even Chisato, who looked like all the life and happiness had been sucked out of her had to smile.

"That could be because all the guys that sleep with you are made of money, which equals power, which means they won't get in trouble for paying you to sleep with them," Satsuki pointed out.

"Whatever," Mitsuko said, rolling her eyes. "It just so happens most of juniors and seniors in this school slept with me when we were mere freshmen."

The girls knew that.

"So to have Mimura turn me down…well, that's an insult I won't take. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two or ten. And you're just the person to do it Chigusa. I trust you."

"See? Mitsuko believes you can do it," Haruka piped up, even willing to use a girl she hated as an advantage to make her case.

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will," Takako replied.

"Look, it may not seem this way, but I care about my friends too. Mimura slept with Yoshimi while she and Yoji were broken up and never looked her way again. The poor girl was crushed. She doesn't deserve that. And you know Matsui over here doesn't either. I'm sure she wants to get revenge on Mimura too," Mitsuko motioned to Chisato.

"I'm not asking you to do this Takako," Chisato said softly. She hadn't said anything about the plan until now. "I'm happy you guys want to stick up for me, and it's so flattering, really. I'm so glad to have you guys. But I'm not asking any of you to do anything."

One look at Chisato's heavily depressed face was all it took.

"Alright," Takako caved, sighing deeply . "I'll do it."

Chisato looked at her confused. "But Taka, if you don't _want_ to-"

"No, it's alright. I'm in," Takako said decisively.

Mitsuko and Haruka wore identical evil smirks as they said in unison, "Perfect."

**A/N: So how was it? I didn't proof this before I published it because I was too excited. How'd I do with the grammar and spelling? I know a lot of you liked the insight of the characters, and unfortunately, I couldn't do the same thing in this chapter because no new characters were introduced and the introduction to the story was already done. I just hope this chapter was eventful enough to keep everyone's interest (and maybe gain some new readers)! I wanted to make it longer, but I also didn't want to make your eyes bleed. I hope this chapter doesn't just **_**look**_** long on word and turns out to be really short on fanfiction, (which has happened to me before)! **

**I wanted to write the fight scene in Shinji's POV so I hope I did that well. The emphasis and speech patterns were a little different because the way Shinji intended the words wasn't exactly the way Takako heard them, and vice versa so I tried to show the difference. Also, I tried to add in page breaks in this chapter. It didn't work out last time (which is why I replaced the chapter), so I hope it will this time. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for all the comments on the first chapter. I'll try to keep the rest of my author's notes pretty short (no promises though; I usually have a lot to say). Review this chapter too please, and until next time…**

**~IndusLotus2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I lost motivation for this story for a while, but I just got it back and I promise won't disappear on you guys again. I'm excited to write this chapter because it actually begins the main plot/point of the story and it's the last "pre-filler" chapter before the actual story begins! I'm going to try to not do too many scenes in both Shinji and Takako's POV because I know that can get boring at times, but I will do it for scenes/events in which I think it can be really interesting to see their different takes on them, like I did for a part in this chapter. **

**I'm upset to see my page breaks didn't work so the story just doesn't split up the way I want to so I'm sorry for any confusion the disorganization caused. I'll try to add stars between the different sections and see if that works. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Shout outs:**

**SilvenArrow: Don't be silly! Don't apologze for a long review, I love those! I'm sure most authors do and I really appreciate when anyone takes the time to write out a long review like that, so thank you! I'm gonna try to address everything you said. Shout outs are an idea I picked up from a friend. I think it's important to reply to reviews. I mean, if someone takes the time to review, the least an author can do is thank them and reply to them. So when anonymous reviews are posted, I like to give them shout outs. Mitsuko's involvement to me was a little weird so I'm glad you liked it. I'm almost sure I'm going to pair Shuya up with Noriko; I'd hate to leave Yoshitoki hanging though, so I have a plan for him. I'm not going to tell you who Satsuki likes, but don't worry about her and Takako. Even if they do fight, they'll make up. Satsuki is an OC based on a character from the book. In one of Takako's chapters she mentioned she had a best friend in Shiroiwa Junior High, but that she was in a different class from her and I honestly forgot the name given to her and no other information was given, so I brought the character to life in the form of Satsuki Honda. Yeah, I need to do something about those page breaks. I'm glad you read the author's notes, I do too, for the same reasons. It's cool that you guessed Kaila was Shinji's sister. She's not, but he does have a sister in this fic who will be introduced in this chapter. Kaila isn't a Japanese name. I'm not even sure if it's real; I kind of just made it up and liked it so I had to use it. You'll find out in time who Kaila and Akako are. I hope you like this chapter too and feel free to PM me (if you feel up to logging in lol) if you have any more questions.**

**Guest (3): I'm so glad you loved it so much. I know it's been a while but now you can finally see how it turns out. Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**aiXcon: Thank you! Here's your update. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the review! Enjoy!**

**Stella: I'm so glad you like it! Shinji driving Takako crazy will unfortunately not be until next chapter, but hopefully you can wait. I thought Shinji was classy for preferring Takako over Mitsuko too, and I never read the manga either. I also knew Takako would probably never go for Shinji knowing her personality which made this couple all the more fun, which is why I'm glad I got an idea for this pairing and am able to write about it. I totally ship them too! Even though a lot of other BR couples are more obvious and more explored, Takako/Shinji are my BR OTP! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter!**

**And a special thanks to PimpedOutGreenEars (who I will PM after posting this chapter) for giving me the review that inspired me to get back to this story.**

"I don't want to sound mean Takako, and you can still totally back out if you want to," Chisato said that afternoon while she, Takako, Satsuki, and Hiroki were walking home together, "but I'm actually really happy you're doing this."

Usually Takako and Hiroki would walk home together alone (and one always went over to the other's house; usually Satsuki joined them, but she didn't walk home with them), but Haruka and Noriko had to stay after school for the first meeting of the school newspaper staff. Haruka did the sports section, like she did every year. Noriko did the features section last year and this year she was one of the two editors, positions that were usually awarded to seniors. Chisato usually went home with Haruka, but Satsuki and Takako knew Chisato needed her friends right now, so they all decided to walk home together.

"Anything for you Chisato," Takako replied. "You don't deserve to get hurt by someone that awful."

"He's not that awful Takako!" Chisato defended. She did seem to considerably brighten since Takako agreed to Haruka's plan. "I'm just excited to teach him a lesson. I mean, once he realizes how much it hurts to be dumped, he'll come back to me!"

"HE'LL WHAT?!" Takako, Satsuki, and Hiroki cried together.

"Chisato, I don't think that was the point of Haruka's plan at all," Satsuki said, shaking her head in disbelief. "The point was to get revenge. You can't take him back!"

"Why not? I mean, yes he broke up with me and yes it hurt, but when all is said and done, he didn't do anything bad. I mean he didn't lie or cheat or anything. He just dumped me. People break up and get back together all the time. He just needs to learn this lesson so that he doesn't break up with me again. I mean, he didn't even want to try to fix out relationship."

"Which is why he was a horrible boyfriend," Takako said.

"Right now, yeah. But once he knows how it feels to get dumped, he'll want to try to fix things next time he and I have a problem."

Satsuki and Hiroki exchanged worried looks at Chisato's hopeful words.

"No!" Takako cried, flabbergasted. How could Chisato want Shinji _back_? After _everything_?

Satsuki broke away from Chisato and Takako and locked eyes with Hiroki. Understanding, he let Chisato and Takako (who was listing all the reasons Shinji was a horrible boyfriend) walk ahead of them. When they walked a few feet, Hiroki and Satsuki, who wanted space to have their own conversation, began to follow them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Satsuki asked.

"Maybe," Hiroki replied. "Are you thinking that even if Shinji feels bad about breaking up with Chisato, he won't take her back because the whole point of this plan is for him to fall for Takako?"

"Yes! And that means he'll get over Chisato and he'll either be raging mad and want nothing to do with Taka or any one of her friends anymore-"

"Or he'll want to get Takako back even though she hurt him."

"And even though I don't see the latter happening, even if it was just the former that happened, I can see Chisato and Takako getting in a fight because of this. I'm starting to think this is why Yukie and her friends got into so much trouble when Haruka, Noriko, and Chisato were in that group. Because Haruka made all the plans."

"Clearly she doesn't think these things through."

"Although," Satsuki said, "in her defense, none of us thought Chisato would think that this plan would bring her and Shinji back together." She sighed. "Why did he have to go out with Chisato anyway? If he was just going to break up with her, he should've left her alone."

"Suki, don't be too mad at him," Hiroki said. "You may not believe me, but Mim loved Chisato. He really did. He never fell for a girl before…I mean, as far as we know, he never did. Chisato was the first."

"He…loved her?"

"Or at least he was starting to fall in love with her."

"Then why did he break up with her?"

Hiroki shrugged. "With a guy like Mim? It could be because he's never been in love and falling for Chisato…it scared him."

"Do you think maybe we should hold off on the plan for a few days?" Satsuki asked. "To make sure he won't calm down and ask Chisato to take him back?"

Hiroki shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know Chisato that well. I think that should be left up to you and your other friends."

"Well, I know Haruka and Takako won't like it. Takako hates this plan, but she'd rather play Shinji than give him a chance to get back together with Chisato. Neither of them liked the idea of her going out with him in the first place. I mean, none of us did, but the two of them most of all. It was like they were waiting around for her to get hurt."

"Well, this may be because I know you so well, but I think you're the most sensible one in the group. I know Takako well enough to know sensible is not in her vocabulary," Hiroki said. "She and Haruka let their emotions lead their actions and Noriko is _too_ willing to give anyone a chance. And despite the fact that she cares for Chisato more than Shinji, she and Mim _are_ friends. So I think the decision should be left up to you."

"Me?" Satsuki asked, surprised.

Hiroki nodded. "You decide. Do you think Mim should have the chance to get Chisato back?"

Satsuki considered this. "It would make Chisato happy…but to be honest, I couldn't see their relationship lasting in the long run, even if Shinji did try to fix things the next time they have a problem…or try to get over the fear of falling in love, which seems to be the problem. So is it really worth both of them getting hurt again just to make them happy for a little while?"

Hiroki knew at this point Satsuki was really just talking to herself, but the answer seemed obvious.

"No. We can't let that happen. He shouldn't have that chance. I don't want Chisato to get hurt again and I'm sure you don't want Shinji to go through it either," Satsuki decided.

Hiroki nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. We have to do this now. Tomorrow, we'll put our playing the player plan into motion," Satsuki said, a note of finality in her voice that Hiroki never heard before.

"Alright," Hiroki agreed. "I just want you to remember something."

"What's that?"

"You know Takako is my best friend and I'd do anything for her, but Mim is my friend too. And even though I agree he needs to be taught a lesson, I don't want to hurt him. So I'll keep quiet about this plan of yours if you promise Mim never finds out I know about this."

"Sure," Satsuki agreed.

"And I don't want any information or updates about how it's going. I mean, I'm sure Takako will rant and vent to me, and that's fine, but I don't want any _intentional_ updates or anything. I don't want to be more involved than I have to be. I'm only involved as Takako's friend, not an ally, got it?"

Satsuki nodded, surprised at usually gentle Hiroki's demanding tone.

"And finally…don't come to me if you want help. I know you won't, but make sure Takako doesn't come to me either. Because as much I care about Mim-"

"You probably couldn't say no to Takako. Got it," Satsuki finished. The pair smiled at each other, then caught up with Takako and Chisato. They tried to keep Chisato's mind off Shinji by talking about anything else and it seemed to work on Chisato and Takako, but Satuski and Hiroki couldn't help but think about Shinji and the plan that would probably blow up in everyone's faces.

Shinji unlocked his front door and walked in, sighing. He went into the kitchen and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Hey! Shinji, Mommy says you're not allowed to toss your backpack on the kitchen floor!" a cute female voice said from one of the stools near the kitchen island.

"Hi to you too Ikumi," Shinji replied to nine-year-old sister, a smile tugging at his lips. He was in a foul mood all day because of the break up and Takako's attack and stupid Keita, but Ikumi was adorable, and could always make him feel better.

"Oh, sorry! Hi Shinji!" Ikumi backtracked. "Welcome home!" She looked around. "Where's ChiChi? Isn't she with you?"

Shinji sighed again. Well, maybe not _always_.

"No, she's not," Shinji said

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because, because," Shinji said, messing around.

"Because, because why?" Ikumi asked.

"Because, because, because," Shinji said dully, hoping she'd get bored and stop asking.

"Because, because, because why?" Ikumi asked, counting the number of 'becauses' on her hand to keep track.

Damn she was persistent! He should've expected it though. She was nine years old after all.

"Because we broke up, okay? I'm not dating Chisato anymore!"

"B-but why?"

"Because we're not!"

"But I liked her!" Ikumi protested.

"Well I'm sorry my relationship decisions aren't based on who you like Ikumi," Shinji bit back.

Ikumi glared at her brother. "You're not being very nice!" she reprimanded.

Shinji sighed. "Yeah, I know Ikumi. I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Why?" Ikumi asked.

"Because…someone I don't like wants to do something bad to someone I really care about," Shinji said, deciding this was the best way to explain Keita's bet. "And I have to play a game with him and win if I want to protect that person."

"What kind of game?" Ikumi asked, deciding if Shinji wouldn't say any names while explaining the situation to her, he wouldn't tell her if she asked.

"It's more of a contest really," Shinji said. "And if I win, then the person I don't like will get rid of someone I like even less."

Ikumi's eyes grew wide. "Akako?" she whispered.

Shinji nodded.

Ikumi looked ready to cry at the mention of that awful man, so Shinji tried to distract her.

"Also if I win, I get this person's car."

"Does that mean you'll actually be able to drive me places?" Ikumi asked, momentarily ditracted. It worked!

Shinji nodded. "Yeah. This person has a new car."

"Yay!" Ikumi cheered.

Shinji liked his car, but no one else did. It wouldn't move when he pushed the accelerator and it wouldn't stop when he pushed the break. And even Shinji had to admit it would probably break down on the road one day, and he refused to put his little sister in a car like that. So even though he could, he never drove her anywhere. Their mother worked all day and their father wasn't someone they could ask for anything, so Ikumi had to walk everywhere with Shinji. She was okay with this most of the time, but this meant she could rarely have play dates with her best friend Anzu because Anzu's house was too far to walk to and Anzu could have Ikumi over anytime, but she could only go over to Ikumi's on Tuesdays and Shinji and Ikumi knew better than to let anyone into their house on a Tuesday. Home was a dangerous place on that day of the week.

"Is that the only thing you're upset about?" Ikumi asked.

"No," Shinji sighed. "I wish I didn't break up with Chisato."

"Then un-break up with her!" Ikumi suggested. "Then she can come back here and play with me and you can grow up and get married and she can be my big sister like she was supposed to be."

Shinji chuckled. Chisato was in _love_ with him, and even then she didn't think that far ahead. Ikumi really loved her. As did Shinji. He sighed.

"It's not that easy Ikki," Shinji said, using the nickname he made up for his sister when she was born.

"Why not?" Ikumi asked, as curious as ever.

"Because," Shinji said, letting a breath out and running his hand through his hair.

"Because why?" Ikumi asked cheekily.

Not wanting to go through that, Shinji explained it as best he could. "Because I really hurt her." He paused, wondering where to go from here. He made Chisato cry and he was actually willing to admit that to anyone...anyone except Ikumi. If Ikumi found out her beloved "almost sister" cried because of Shinji, she would stop speaking to him. And ever since she was born, Ikumi was Shinji's first priority. And he couldn't have his sister hate him. "And I don't think she wants to speak to me anymore."

"Is she angry?" Ikumi asked. "I can't imagine ChiChi angry."

"Me either," Shinji agreed. "I don't know for sure if she"s angry or just..." He stopped. Ikumi would get mad if he said 'sad' so he needed to substitute the word. "...upset," he said finally. "But all her friends are mad at me for breaking up with her, so they won't let her talk to me even if she wanted to. Besides, it's not a good idea for me to go out with her anymore."

"Why not?"

Shinji sighed. He hadn't wanted to get into this with Ikumi. It would upset her. On the other hand, he knew she was the only one he could talk to about this...besides Keita, which was _not_ an option...it was _never_ an option.

"Ikumi, you don't remember too much from when I had my first girlfriend, do you?" he asked.

Ikumi shook her head. She was only six after all, and she spent most of her time hiding in her room or at her friend Haruhi's house, a safe place. "I don't even remember her name," she said. "But I remember you crying one day because you had to break up with her and you didn't want to...is that what happened with ChiChi?"

Shinji nodded miserably. "It's not safe for her, okay?"

Ikumi was smart enough to understand. "Okay," she nodded. "But...I don't want you to be upset." She got up from her spot and gave Shinji a much needed hug.

"Thanks Ikumi," Shinji said. "But I'll be okay."

"But you lost someone you love. Mommy said you're never the same if you lose someone you love. And she should know because Daddy died."

"Well..." Shinji wracked his brain for something, anything, that might make Ikumi feel better. "That's only true if it's your true love."

"And ChiChi wasn't?"

"Nope," Shinji said. He wasn't lying. He could picture a relationship with Chisato lasting forever, but he could also see himself breaking up with her because he actually wanted to a few months down the road. He had no idea what their future would be. He hadn't planned to fall in love.

"How can you tell?" Ikumi inquired.

"Because...I like someone else," Shinji blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Who?" Ikumi questioned suspiciously.

Whose name could Shinji say? He couldn't give Ikumi the name of some girl who would be another one night stand. She didn't exactly understand what Shinji would do with those girls, but she never liked any of them. So what was he going to say? He could say Satsuki's name; after all, she was someone he could see himself actually dating. But she wouldn't want anything to do with him. The only one of Chisato's friends that would actually talk to him was Noriko and she wouldn't ever pretend to be his girlfriend. Then he remembered his bet with Keita and he grinned.

"Her name is Takako Chigusa," Shinji said.

Ikumi frowned. "Sugi's best friend?" she asked. She always called Shinji's friends by their nicknames.

Shinji nodded.

"I thought you hated her," Ikumi said.

"Not anymore. Not exactly," Shinji said dodgily.

"Well, I don't care," Ikumi said moodily. "I'm glad you think Takako can make you happy, but if she's not ChiChi, then I don't like her."

With that, she marched up to her room.

Oh well. He didn't _need_ Ikumi to like Takako. And at least she wasn't mad or upset anymore. Now he just had to figure out how to get Takako to sleep with him.

"Taka, come on, it's Friday. Could you be in a little bit of a better mood?" Hiroki begged his fuming best friend the next morning as they walked to school.

"No! Who cares if it's Friday?"

"Me, for one," Hiroki muttered.

"Don't be smart Sugi," Takako snapped. "How can I possibly be in a good mood? Today is the day I have to get Shinji to agree to go out with me."

"Chisato said you could back out," Hiroki pointed out,

"But she doesn't really want that," Takako replied. "Besides, that loser needs to be taught a lesson."

Hiroki cleared his throat. "That loser _is_ my best friend," he reminded gently.

"He's a _creep_," Takako bit back.

"Okay," Hiroki said, knowing it was better not to argue. He decided to change the subjects. "Are you excited about track tryouts?"

"Yes," Takako said in her best 'duh' voice, brightening considersbly. "I hate that I have to wait til next Thursday, but it _is_ more time to train. I could be the first junior to be part of the varsity team since...forever. No junior has done it but the junior varsity coach last year said I had a good shot."

Shiroiwa High had the best high school track team in the country and the seniors on the varsity team were the fastest girls in the country, but it was extremely hard to make it on the varsity team and even harder to stay on the team. However, Takako was the fastest girl in Shiroiwa High, and if she made the varsity team, she had a chance to be nationally ranked before she turned seventeen.

"And what about you Sugi? You and the other guys playing baseball this fall?"

"As usual," Hiroki confirmed. "Tryouts are Wednesday."

"I'd say good luck, but you don't need it," Takako complimented.

"I'm in the same boat with you," Hiroki agreed.

The two then went on to talk about Shiroiwa High's Autumn dance, a great dance with a lame name, the Fall Ball. Takako normally wouldn't care, but this year she was determined to help Hiroki ask Kayoko to be his date. He needed to get over his fears and learn to take a risk so he could be happy. He wouldn't believe Kayoko would ever say yes to him, but anyone with eyes could see she liked him. This would also get Mimura to stop teasing Hiroki for a while.

Takako groaned out loud, violently.

"What?" Hiroki asked, bewildered. All he'd said was Yoshitoki wanted to ask Noriko to the Fall Ball, but he was too scared.

"Thinking about Kuninobu wimping out with Noriko made me think of how you wimp out with Kayoko and then I thought about how Mimura teases you about that and you know how I hate thinking about that heartbreaking player."

"Heartbreaking player is a bit redundant, don't you think?" Hiroki asked.

"You're sure funny today," Takako growled, her way of telling Hiroki he needed to watch what he said if he didn't want to get hurt.

Hiroki drew away. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"Whatever," Takako muttered. Then she gasped in horror.

"What now?" Hiroki asked.

Ignoring his rude tone, Takako said, "Sugi, if I have to go out with Mimura, then I have to go to the Fall Ball with him!"

Hiroki nodded, realizing this was an obstacle Haruka and her friends might not have seen coming.

"Well, it's for Chisato, right?" Hiroki said enoucragingly.

"Yeah," Takako sighed in defeat. "But the thought of dancing with Mimura-"

"Shinji," Hiroki interrupted gently.

"What?"

"If he's going to be your, uh…I mean, if you guys are going to go out," Hiroki started, figuring the word 'boyfriend' with regards to Shinji would result in an even angrier Takako, "you need to start calling him Shinji, not loser or creep or heartbreaking player or even Mimura."

"Aaarghhh!" Takako screamed at the thought.

"This is going to be a fun couple of months," Hiroki said under his breath as the pair reached the school. Once inside, Hiroki was waved over by Shuya, who was by his locker, talking to Shogo. He told Takako he'd see her later and went over to join his friends.

Takako made her way over to Haruka's locker; it was only a guess that the other girls would choose Haruka's locker to meet, but she turned out to be right. It made sense because Satsuki's locker was right next to Haruka's so it'd be easiest for the girls to meet there.

" Ready for today?" Haruka asked in way of greeting when Takako walked over to them.

"_Hi_ Takako, how are you today?" Satsuki said, giving Haruka a pointed look as Noriko and Chisato wished their friend a good morning.

"Hi Taka," Haruka conceded. "Ready for today?"

"No," Takako shot back. "But I know I have to do it."

"So how're you gonna do it?" Haruka asked.

Takako shrugged.

"I got some intel from Mitsuko," Haruka offered.

"Since when are you and Mitsuko so buddy-buddy?" Satsuki asked warily.

"We're not," Haruka said defensively. "She's just good for information."

"So what is this intel?" Satsuki asked.

"Shinji can't refuse a bet," Haruka replied.

"I could've told you that myself. You don't need to be friends with Mitsuko," Chisato pipe dup.

"Calm down guys, it's not like we're best friends or anything. We're just united in this cause."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Noriko recited.

"Yeah, exactly!" Haruka said, jumping on the defense Noriko provided.

"Okay, so Shinji can't refuse a bet. So what? What does that mean?" Takako asked.

"It means," a new voice said, "you present this going out think like a game or a bet." The girls didn't need to turn their heads to know Mitsuko Souma had joined them.

"Why?" Takako asked, not wanting to take advice from "Bad-ass Souma" as she was known.

"Well, how were you planning to get him to go out with a girl he thinks is hot but hates?" Mitsuko challenged.

Takako opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. Mitsuko had her there. Takako hadn't thought this through. She had no idea what to say to get Shinji to agree to be her boyfriend.

'Ew. Boyfriend. I _hate_ this. But it's for Chisato,' Takako thought to herself.

"Right. That's what I thought," Mitsuko said smugly. Takako wanted to slap that smirk of her face, but she had to admit, in a full on fight, she was sure she'd win, but she knew Mitsuko would get in a few good hits and Takako knew it wasn't worth it right at this moment.

"If you present it to Shinji like a bet, there's less of a chance he'll get suspicious," Mitsuko explained and Takako nodded slightly. "And there's less of a chance he'll refuse."

"R-refuse?" Chisato asked as Takako and Haruka looked slightly shocked. Only Satsuki and Noriko seemed unsurprised.

"Uh, yeah. Don't tell me…you guys didn't consider the fact that he might refuse, did you?" Mitsuko asked.

"I did," Satsuki said.

"Me too," Noriko said. "I guess we didn't realize that might not occur to the others."

"Mimura hates you Chigusa. That was always a possibility," Mitsuko said. "Refusal, I mean."

"Well, defeat is not an option," Takako said deciseively. A smile grew on Chisato's face, making Takako feel a little better about having to do this,

"Okay, so what kind of bet are we talking?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, that's the easy part," Mitsuko said. "I just heard something interesting from Yoshimi that'll help you beyond belief."

Though she was part of a bad girl gang, Yoshimi was a bit more like the popular cheerleader types because she tended to eavesdrop on private conversations and gossip about things that were none of her business. But Mitsuko seemed to think that quality in her best friend was going to work in their favor this time.

"And what's that?" Satsuki asked.

Mitsuko lowered her voice down to a whisper and the other girls leaned in close to listen. Everyone was surprised at how easy this was turning out to be.

They had a plan. Now Takako just had to get the execution right and they'd be halfway there.

"HEY! MIMURA!" Takako called down an empty hallway. She hated this! It was just her and Shinji in the hallway. She didn't think she'd get a private moment with him til the end of the day, and then she could just flee after they made the bet, but Haruka saw only Shinji was in the hallway and since it was lunch and talking to Shinji wouldn't cause Takako to be late for any class, she made Takako do it and fled so it really would be just the two of them.

"Chigusa," Shinji greeted coolly once he got close. "Come to punch me again?"

Takako sneered. "I think you got enough of that already."

"What do you want then Chigusa?" Shinji asked.

Takako smirked. "Well, I hear you gamble."

"I do. I'm one of the best. Why? Care to place a bet?"

"Actually, yes."

"And what is it that you'd like to bet Chigusa?"

Takako shot him a flirtatious smile. "Me. I'd like to bet on me."

Shinji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Come again?"

"Don't play dumb…Shinji," Takako said. Enjoying his shocked expression, she went on, "I know you have a bet going with Keita Iijima. About trying to sleep with all virgins at Shiroiwa High. And how the winner is the person who sleeps with the most virgins."

That was what Yoshimi heard and what Mitsuko told Takako and her friends that morning. Takako knew Keita was a bit of a player, but didn't realize he'd play a game like that. Still though, she thought he had good intentions. It must be to teach Shinji a lesson or something, and he wouldn't really sleep with a bunch of virgins. Takako's crush didn't lessen any.

Shinji raised his eyebrow, as if he was waiting for Takako to say more. When she didn't, he scowled and said, "It's not polite to eavesdrop Chigusa."

Takako scowled scornfully at the fact that Shinji Mimura, world class _jerk_, had the nerve to reprimand _her_, but quickly covered it up with another flirtatious, perfect teeth showing smile. She had to be one step ahead. Shinji may look stupid and yes, he had the worst grades in all his classes, but he was smart, especially when it came to girls. He was girl smart. He could probably read her like an open book if she slipped up, and that wasn't going to happen. Hopefully.

"Well, it wasn't me who eavesdropped."

"Since when does Takako Chigusa listen to gossip?" Shinji asked.

Takako giggled, an action and sound that were totally foreign to her. "I do when my friends are the one telling me," she shrugged.

"Your friends gossip?" Shinji asked incredulously.

Takako shrugged. "Chisato does."

Shinji visibly cringed at the name and Takako wondered what exactly was going on in Shinji's head. Chisato had gone to the bathroom that morning at homeroom and Satsuki took that opportunity to tell the other girls something Hiroki had told her: Shinji was falling in love with Chisato.

Mitsuko heard too and warned Takako this better not change anything. Haruka assured her it didn't. Takako didn't say anything, but agreed with Haruka. Noriko said they definitely shouldn't tell Chisato because she clearly still loved Shinji, and Takako took that opportunity to tell the girls about Chisato's hope that Shinji would come back to her when the plan was over. Haruka freaked out but Mitsuko silenced her by bringing up the possibility of failure, saying that these kinds of plans don't always work. Takako's life wasn't a movie. There was every possibility that Shinji wouldn't fall for Takako in the first place.

That's when Haruka and Mitsuko went to work on creating a plan to make sure Shinji did fall in love with Takako. Chisato came back then, and even though she was usually full of substance, she did crave popularity, and she did gossip, so she told Noriko, Takako, and Satsuki what she heard in the girl's bathroom. Takako, not interested in gossip, tuned her out and was left to her thoughts. Why, if Shinji was really falling in love with Chisato, did he break up with her? She knew Chisato shouldn't give him a second chance, but she was also confused as to why Shinji would do something to hurt himself as well as the girl he loved.

"Well, what does any of this have to do with you anyway?" Shinji asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I'm a virgin," Takako said.

"Oh really?" Shinji now wore a smirk and he reached out a hand to caress her cheek. Takako had to resist the urge to squeal and back away. She wanted nothing more to kick him where the sun don't shine for that move, but she had to play to win.

Her breath caught as Shinji used both hands to cup her face. Then he put one hand on her thigh. Of course Shiroiwa High had a school uniform and of course that uniform consisted of a really, really, really short skirt for the girls. It gave Shinji the perfect opportunity to feel her up, and clearly, Takako's hormones were going crazy because it actually felt _good_!

"Yes. And if you get me to sleep with you, you'll have one more to your count."

Shinji considered this for a few moments.

"Why would you want to bet on that?"

"I think it'll be fun. Up for it?"

"What are the terms?"

"It's simple. Just a game. We hold hands, hug, kiss, do all the normal couple stuff you and I both hate. The first person to fall in love loses."

"So we pretend to date?"

"Yup. That's the game."

"Tell me one thing Chigusa. The winner is the one who sleeps with the most virgins. So why should I waste my time pretend dating you, a girl I know for a fact hates me, when I could spend my time sleeping with all the virgins here to win? I know most of the girls would rather go for me than Keita."

Keita Iijima's a decent guy was what Takako thought of saying. Keita wouldn't sleep with virgins for a stupid bet and he's just doing this to teach you a lesson or something.

Instead she said, "Please Shinji. We both know there aren't that many virgins left in the school. You and some of the other players slept with all the girls that are sophomores this year, all the senior girls have lost it whether it be to you or the other players or their boyfriends, and all the sophomore, junior, and senior girls you slept with scare the freshmen too much for them to agree to sleep with you. And they wouldn't sleep with Keita either because all the girls are in love with him too."

Shinji nodded. He knew that.

"There are only a handful of girls left that are still virgins. Fumiyo Fujiyoshi was one, but I know she went in the closet with you already."

Shinji smirked. "You heard right."

"Well, let me give you a list of some of the other virgins. Haruka Tanizawa, Satsuki Honda, Kayoko Kotohiki, Yukie Utsumi, Noriko Nakagawa, Megumi Eto, Mayumi Tendo, Mizuho Inada, Yuko Sakaki, Yuka Nakagawa, surprisingly enough, Satomi Noda, and of course, Chisato Matsui."

Shinji cringed again and Takako enjoyed it, but her curious side still wondered why the break up occurred when he clearly cared about Chisato. Maybe he had a good reason? No! Takako shook that feeling away. Shinji Mimura was a creep. He enjoyed hurting girls.

"And none of those girls would sleep with you or Keita, not just because they know you and know you have a reputation, but because they're all good girls or have a crush. And those are just the girls in our old Class B. With those girls out, and the other girls in other classes who have crushes or are virgins but are devoted to their boyfriends, there are very few virgins left."

"Your point?"

"Even if Keita slept with all of them, your number would still be higher, even if you lose and don't get me to sleep with you."

"Why do you want to do this bet so badly? What's in it for you if you win?"

This was the part the girls had a little trouble coming up with an answer for, but they finally figured out some semblance of a response, even if it was horrible.

"I have another bet going myself, with Mitsuko."

"You and Souma have a bet? Interesting. What is it?"

"She bet me that I couldn't get a guy to fall in love with me. Fall in love with me for _me_, I mean, not just because I'm hot. So we play this game. If I fall in love with you, I lose-"

"And you'll actually put out for me?"

Takako hated the way he said it and said, "We'll see. I'm not guaranteeing that. You'll just have to make me fall for you hard enough that I'm willing to sleep with you. And if you fall in love with me, then you lose, and I win my bet with Mitsuko. She says she'll give me her car if I win."

This was an idea the girls had because of Keita's bet with Shinji. Mitsuko had one of the nicest cars in the entire town; a gift from one of her clients. Mitsuko told the girls that morning that he paid her with the car instead of cash, and since the car was worth over $50,000 dollars more than what she would've gotten paid, she accepted it.

"Why should I play if there's no guarantee you'll sleep with me?" Shinji asked.

"Scared you'll lose?" Takako challenged.

"Of course not!"

"So you'll play? You'll take the bet?" She flashes another flirty smile.

He smirks back at her. "Alright Chigusa, you're on."

"HEY! MIMURA!" Shinji heard a voice yell down an almost deserted hallway. Shinji didn't need to turn around to know who it was yelling his na,e.

"Chigusa," he greeted coolly once he got close. "Come to punch me again?"

Takako sneered. "I think you got enough of that already."

"What do you _want_ then Chigusa?" Shinji asked. He knew he probably shouldn't have sounded so harsh if he wanted to get Takako to sleep with him, but he couldn't help it. The girl annoyed him to no end!

Takako smirked. "Well, I hear you gamble."

"I do. I'm one of the best. Why? Care to place a bet?"

"Actually, yes."

Well that was surprising. He knew Takako was a competitive person however, so his interest was piqued.

"And what is it that you'd like to bet Chigusa?"

Takako shot him a flirtatious smile that turned him on immediately. "Me. I'd like to bet on me."

Color Shinji confused! What did that mean? "Come again?"

"Don't play dumb…Shinji," Takako said.

Had she just called him Shinji? What happened to Mimura?

Takako now had a smirk on her face, probably because of the shocked expression Shinji knew he was wearing and went on, "I know you have a bet going with Keita Iijima. About trying to sleep with all virgins at Shiroiwa High. And how the winner is the person who sleeps with the most virgins."

Shinji raised his eyebrow and waited for Takako to add that she knew the game ends if one of them slept with her. When she didn't, he scowled and said, "It's not polite to eavesdrop Chigusa."

Takako shot him another one of those smiles."Well, it wasn't me who eavesdropped."

"Since when does Takako Chigusa listen to gossip?" Shinji asked.

Takako giggled, an action and sound that were totally foreign to Shinji, but annoyingly enough, also turned him on, just as much as that flirtacious smile and said, "I do when my friends are the one telling me," she shrugged.

"Your friends gossip?" Shinji asked incredulously. Haruka, Noriko, and Satsuki didn't seem like the gossping type.

Takako shrugged. "Chisato does."

Shinji cringed and he knew Takako noticed. He wished he wasn't still so upset about the break up, but he really was falling in love with Chisato. He also knew that though she was usually down to Earth and was a lot smarter and had a lot more substance than people gave her credit for, Chisato did crave popularity and listened to and dished out gossip as long as it didn't hurt anybody or cross any lines. Did she eavesdrop? Or did she just hear it from someone? Was she hurt by this news? Did she cry again because it seemed like Shinji was over her even though he wasn't in the least?

"Well, what does any of this have to do with you anyway?" Shinji asked, wanting to forget about Chisato and his pain as much as he could

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I'm a virgin," Takako said.

"Oh really?" Now Shinji knew where this was going. He reached out a hand to caress her cheek. Takako surprisingly seemed not to mind. He waited for her to say that she knew she was the prize for his bet with Iijima but she didn't. Wait. Did that mean she didn't know? Had the person who told her about the bet not heard the whole thing?

Takako's breath caught as Shinji went further and used both hands to cup her face. Then he put one hand on her thigh. Shinji loved the short skirts that were part Shiroiwa High's uniform for girls.

"Yes. And if you get me to sleep with you, you'll have one more to your count."

One more to his count? Okay, she most likely didn't know that if either guy slept with her, that was an automatic win. Not if she was phrasing it like that

"Why would you want to bet on that?"

"I think it'll be fun. Up for it?"

"What are the terms?"

"It's simple. Just a game. We hold hands, hug, kiss, do all the normal couple stuff you and I both hate. The first person to fall in love loses."

"So we pretend to date?"

"Yup. That's the game."

Why did she think he'd waste so much time if she really didn't know she was the 'golden snitch' in this situation. Shinji smirked to himself at his analogy. His life would not be the same without Harry Potter or Kaila, the girl who introduced the series to him. Shaking the thought away from his head, and the pain that went along with thinking about Kaila, he focused on Takako again. Maybe she did know about her personal value in game.

"Tell me one thing Chigusa. The winner is the one who sleeps with the most virgins. So why should I waste my time pretend dating you, a girl I know for a fact hates me, when I could spend my time sleeping with all the virgins here to win? I know most of the girls would rather go for me than Keita."

Sure Shinji wanted to use his advantage of having a lot more girls on his list currently to sleep with Takako, and he knew he should've just accepted the bet by now, but he wanted to know if she knew what she worth in this competition or not.

She had an answer ready. "Please Shinji. We both know there aren't that many virgins left in the school. You and some of the other players slept with all the girls that are sophomores this year, all the senior girls have lost it whether it be to you or the other players or their boyfriends, and all the sophomore, junior, and senior girls you slept with scare the freshmen too much for them to agree to sleep with you. And they wouldn't sleep with Keita either because all the girls are in love with him too."

Shinji nodded. He knew that.

"There are only a handful of girls left that are still virgins. Fumiyo Fujiyoshi was one, but I know she went in the closet with you already."

Shinji smirked. "You heard right." Fujiyoshi was so good!

"Well, let me give you a list of some of the other virgins. Haruka Tanizawa, Satsuki Honda, Kayoko Kotohiki, Yukie Utsumi, Noriko Nakagawa, Megumi Eto, Mayumi Tendo, Mizuho Inada, Yuko Sakaki, Yuka Nakagawa, surprisingly enough, Satomi Noda, and of course, Chisato Matsui."

Shinji cringed again and he knew Takako noticed again. For a minute, glee was in her eyes, and Shinji wondered if Takako knew how he felt about Chisato. But how? Did Sugi tell her? Then confusion and curiosity took over her eyes until fiinally they grew hard and determined and Shinji decided not to ponder what was going on in Takako's Chigusa's mind. Girls were hard enough to understand, even for someone as well versed in the gender as Shinji; Takako was on a whole different level and he wasn't going to waste his time trying to understand _her_.

"And none of those girls would sleep with you or Keita, not just because they know you and know you have a reputation, but because they're all good girls or have a crush. And those are just the girls in our old Class B. With those girls out, and the other girls in other classes who have crushes or are virgins but are devoted to their boyfriends, there are very few virgins left."

"Your point?"

"Even if Keita slept with all of them, your number would still be higher, even if you lose our bet and don't get me to sleep with you."

She had him there. It would be close, but Shinji would still win. And it seemed again that she didn't know she was the golden snitch. But why did she want to do this bet so badly. What even made her propose this game?

"Why do you want to do this bet so badly? What's in it for you if you win?"

"I have another bet going myself, with Mitsuko."

"You and Souma have a bet? Interesting. What is it?"

"She bet me that I couldn't get a guy to fall in love with me. Fall in love with me for _me_, I mean, not just because I'm hot. So we play this game. If I fall in love with you, I lose-"

"And you'll actually put out for me?"

Takako scowled, but quickly covered it up and said, "We'll see. I'm not guaranteeing that. You'll just have to make me fall for you hard enough that I'm willing to sleep with you. And if you fall in love with me, then you lose, and I win my bet with Mitsuko. She says she'll give me her car if I win."

Huh. That sounded familiar. It was the prize Shinji would win, since he knew there was no way he could lose this bet.

"Why should I play if there's no guarantee you'll sleep with me?" Shinji asked.

"Scared you'll lose?" Takako challenged.

Did she really just say that? "Of course not!"

"So you'll play? You'll take the bet?" She flashes another flirty smile.

He smirked back at her, trying to stop his boner. "Alright Chigusa, you're on."

**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope it was enjoyable and I hope I didn't lose any readers. I also hope the stars worked with the spacing. I don't really have a lot to say except that I don't really know where to go from here, so any and all ideas are accepted (and you'll get credit of course). I will think really hard about what to do now and I promise I will update soon. Until then, you guys can help keep me encouraged by reviewing! Please and thank you!**


End file.
